A Change of Heart
by crimson clouded butterfly
Summary: When Sakura died on a mission, her heart was given to her bestfriend, Hinata. And now that Hinata has a different heart, will her love for Naruto remain still, or will she be completely dominated by her new heart's dictation: Uchiha Sasuke? SasuHina
1. A heart's failure

A Change of Heart

A Change of Heart

Chapter 1

--

Neji looked outside is bedroom window. It was raining heavily, and he had nothing to do.

Slowly, Tsunade's words echoed through his mind:

"_It is the effect of Neji's Gentle Fist at her, years ago. Do you remember? The chuunin exams? Of course I wasn't there, but what kind of Hokage am I if I don't know these kinds of things?" _

"_Tsunade-sama, are you saying…?" Kiba trembled. Hinata's team mates were called in for a meeting with the Hokage, and for no reason at all Neji and Naruto were included._

"_Yes…her heart… her heart gave in last night…and…I'm afraid to say that she's having a struggle…to be precise, she's…dying."_

"_Liar!!" Naruto shouted as Tsunade blocked an incoming fist on her face._

Neji inwardly cursed himself for the thing he had done years ago. Of course when he did that he was in his consciousness and perfectly sound body, but who would ever knew that he'd regret it? After Naruto's battle with him at the Finals of the Chuunin exams that year, he had been caring for Hinata up to now.

She was like a small sister to him.

The family he never had.

"_The only way to save her is a transplant. But no heart could endure the effect of it, I tell you. Neji's blow was strong, and it's really considered a miracle with her living still. We could save her, if there was only a heart that would endure such an impact…"_

Of course there was such a heart, wasn't there?

The only problem is the where to find it, and from _whom._ But nevertheless he was happy. Happy that his problem was over. No, Hinata was not his problem. It was her condition.

"_Tsunade-sama!!" a thick voice glared as Tsunade dropped the beaten Naruto on his seat._

"_Can't you see I'm busy?!" the hot headed leader retorted._

"_Forgive me, Tsunade-sama, but it's important!"_

"_What are you standing there, then?! Spit it out now!!"_

"_The temporary Team 11… Sakura Haruno, Nara Shikamaru, and Mika Mutsuji… came back just this minute, Hokage-sama."_

"_That's it?! That's what you're going to say?!"_

"_Hokage-sama, it was Uchiha Sasuke who brought them at the gates. And I never said they came back _alive."

--

"We could get Haruno's heart…" Neji mumbled to himself. Almost everyone knew that Sakura Haruno's strength was equal, or even greater, than the Hokage's, and no one could surpass the Hokage's strength! Her heart is what they need. It was just like a package delivered to them, a thing they neded most, being given to them like a gift. Of course it was sad to have them dead, but he couldn't care less. He never cared about Haruno, Or Shikamaru. Mutsuji…well she was a nin from another country. Konoha has no use for her.

It is decided, then. His cousin, fighting for her life at the Hospital, will have Haruno's heart.

And at once Neji paid Tsunade a visit as the leader of the Hyuuga clan, discussing the schedule of the operation…

--

She felt strong, yet weak at the same time. Ever since her heart failed she was thinking of the only person she had her reason for living, now that her father is dead.

_Naruto…_ It was as if his name could cure her, make her stronger. It is very ironic that all these years she did her best to be stronger, and of course she became stronger than ever, but now… the reason she is weak is because she wanted to be the exact opposite.

Hinata trained for the last hours very severely. She pushed herself more than her limit could take. She wanted to be stronger. For Naruto. For her teammates. For Neji. For Everyone. For Herself. She wanted to be strong, just like everybody else. She was so close at perfecting her recent and most lethal technique. She'll endure. Just a little more, she could master it excellently.

Yet she failed.

The moment she released more chakra from her palm, her heart collapsed dead,

--

Next chapter: Hinata's recovered from her operation. But why does she feel wrong?


	2. Wake up

A change of heart

A change of heart

A.N: sorry for not updating soon…

Chapter 2

"HINATA-CHAN!!" Naruto's voice boomed across the room, startling the sleeping Hinata.

"Quite, Naruto. She needs all the rest she could have." Tsunade answered back. It was 3 days after Hinata's operation, and the visitors were already allowed to visit the patient. At the room where Neji and Tenten, Hanabi, Hinata's teammates along with Akamaru, Tsunade, and lastly Naruto.

"I'm happy that her operation was a success…but what about Sasu—"

"Shh!" Tsunade's quick hand cupped Tenten's mouth and whispered, "It's not the time to say that."

Tenten nodded humbly and apologized. After all, who was she to know about Sasuke's condition?

Upon the mention of Sasuke's name, Naruto sadly bowed his head down id despair. The old 'hag' had him quarantined. They still could not find any reason why the prodigy came back to Konoha with the bodies of Sakura, Shikamaru, and the Sand nin. There was no logic in it, to return their bodies at the gate of Konoha herself but not telling the exact reason.

"Tell me…tell me when Hinata wakes up, will you? I'm taking a walk…" Naruto commented and slowly lifted his feet towards the door. Hinata was still calmly sleeping on the hospital bed, her breath slowly coming at a steady pace.

"Well, seems like everything's fine now." Tsunade remarked as the Door closed to a thud, "I'm going to arrange some things. Bye, everyone." And with that she, too, left.

Awkward silence fell next. But Hinata opened her eyes and shattered it.

"Hinata…Hinata? Are you okay?" Kiba's worried eyes stared at the lavender ones.

"K-kiba-kun? Is..that you?"

And as if on cue, Akamaru jumped onto Hinata to prove that it was indeed Kiba and Him.

Akamru started licking Hinata on her cheek, tickling her.

"Oh, stop it Akamru! Please stop it!" She said with giggles of laughter.

"Oi, Akamaru! She might have a heart attack with what you're doing. Come down this instant."

Obediently the enormous dog happily leaped down from the bed.

Hinata weakly sat on her bed and glanced at her friends. She was happy to see them again, but her heart sank hard when she didn't see Naruto on the room.

"Oh, I remember!" Tenten snapped her fingers, "I'm having an appointment with sir Gai… I hope it's not about that jumpsuit again. Oh well, it's nice to see you safe and sound Hinata. Get well soon, okay?" She said with a smile and swiftly went out of the room.

"Nii-chan…is everything alright at the clan?"

"Yes, please don't worry about that. Right now I want you to have your rest."

"I'm hungry…"

"Oh, that reminds me…" Kiba then tugged Shino's sleeves, "Oi Shino! Didn't we bring her some dumplings and sushi? I told you she'll be hungry after three days of sleeping!"

"T-three days…? I've been sleeping for three days?"

"Yep." Kiba replied as he handed Hinata the Kiba-and-Shino-plus-Akamaru-made dumplings on her lap and gave her chopsticks to eat.

"oh, didn't Naruto said to call him when Hinata wakes up?"

"Yeah, he did." Was Shino's reply. So with that the two made their way to call out the blonde boy. As they walked out, HInata happily munched her food. But something was feeling wrong.

Naruto wanted to see her when she wakes up! Shouldn't she be glad? She should be glad… but…right now…why isn't she?

**Sorry for the short and boring chapter. I'll do better next time promise!**


	3. Gomen, Naruto kun

Change of Heart

Change of Heart

**Gomen for wrong grammars or spellings or senseless thoughts. It's my hands' fault.**

**I don't own Naruto. hihihihi…**

"Hinata, listen to me," Neji started. Kiba and Shino had just gotten out of the room to call Naruto.

Hinata cocked her head to one side, letting Neji know that she'll listen.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I think it's time for you to know, since I'm concerned on your health. I think the sooner you hear the sooner and the better you'll cope up."

"What is it that you want to tell me, neji-nii-san?"

"The heart that was given to you… was Haruno's."

"W-what…what do you mean…'Haruno's'? Sakura Haruno, nii-chan?"

"Yes, Haruno Sakura. It is her heart that made it possible for you to live longer, Hinata. We took her heart and --"

"That's impossible!" Hinata fiercely whispered as she felt the tears coming to her eyes.

How is it even possible? Her best friend, her very best friend…?

"Hinata, listen to me, this is important --"

"Neji-nii-chan, please," Hinata said as the tears started flowing from her eyes down to her cheeks.

All this time, Sakura had helped Hinata gain Naruto's affection. She helped her dress up, had given her advice, told Hinata all the things Naruto like and dislike, and such. And Naruto had really noticed the Hyuuga, and things are getting better.

So that's why she wasn't at her room, to greet her and give her flowers and reprimand her. Hinata could just see Sakura standing by the bed, telling her not to get too excited, promising her to drop by everyday, to tell her Naurto's deeds…

And then Sakura said she was off on a mission.

"_Well, I'll be out for a couple of months, Hinata-chan." Sakura said as they sat at one of the stools at Ichiraku, waiting for Naruto. Hinata looked at her friend._

"_Would you like to come? We still lack a member. Shikamaru and I are still looking for the third ninja. The mission's ranked C, so it's probably alright to have you along. You could get some exercise, y'know.."_

_Hinata politely shook her head. She said she had plans for the next months, and didn't want to ruin them._

"_Oh, alright." Sakura said with a smile and added, "But make sure after those couple of months you and Naruto are together already, okay?"_

_Hinata nervously laughed along with Sakura._

"_S-sakura-chan, thanks for all your help. I'm going to train hard this and next month. I hope you'll help me pick a dress after your mission. Please?"_

"_Of course! You needn't say so!" with that answer from Sakura the blonde arrived and the three started to eat._

"H-how…Nii-chan?" Hinata weakly said.

"She…died. From the mission. With the Nara Boy and a nin from Suna. My deepest Apologies, hime." He simply stated, not bothering to give details.

So that's why Kurenai wasn't in the room.

Shikamaru is Asuma's special favorite student, and Shikamaru's sensei's wife and him had gotten close now that she was left preganant.

And soon, to Hinata, the pieces are coming together for her to weave.

How come Neji needed to be so cold?

With that he left, for the frail figure had already started to cry and weep and sob and wail so bad.

Konoha had wept before her. Sakura and Shikamaru are one of the best of Konoha, and the two are one of the village's prides.

Kurenai, the Nara clan, Chouji and Ino wept terribly, and Naruto, Tsunade, and the Haruno clan cried for Sakura.

The people who had lost someone precious to them had not even known that Sakura's heart was given to the supposed-to-be-heir. Why, they didn't even know about her condition! Except Naruto and Tsunade, of course.

Naruto mourned for 2 days and a night. Of course she was still his best friend and his first crush, and she was still precious to him, but somehow, Hinata weighed heavier to him now than Sakura. And Hinata's condition worries him, and then, there was Sasuke.

Sasuke who is now in under quarantine.

Tsunade said that he already talked to her, and she said that Sasuke had given up. She said that he said he realized his mistake, with Konoha's destruction and all. Tsunade decided to have him executed.

And again Naruto protested and wept.

Naruto had so many things to cry that his tears had given up and so had dried inside him.

--

As Hinata wiped the tears off her eyes and from her face (She wept for many hours. It is night time already), the door suddenly opened and in it was the loudest ninja of all.

"Good afternoon, Hina-chan!" Naruto happily said (he tried to be happy for her although inside he just wanted to break down) as he sat on the sofa that was leaning against the wall.

Hinata didn't look up to him.

"Oi…Hina-chan? What's up? Aren't you feeling good? Tsunade-sama said--"

"Gomen, Naruto." came Hinata's steady voice.

Naruto was startled by the sudden change of Hinata.

"Please…please…let me visit Sakura's and Shikamaru's…grave." Hinata added after a long, silent pause, and this time milder.

"N-nani…? You…you know?" Naruto asked in surprise. It is decided that Hinata must not know until she had finally recovered, because her heart may fail when she hears the news.

Hinata nodded.

"Neji-nii-san told me… Naruto, I know that you…love Sakura so much…and…"

As Hinata was still speaking, Naruto shook his head.

"That's what I believed, too," Naruto looked straight at Hinata's eyes, "but now I know who I really love. I hope you realize that. All this time…it was you…"

A pause. Hinata wanted to cry still; how could he tell her that in the midst of pain and sadness?

"Gomen, Naruto…" Hinata said again, "I…can't…"

Hinata was confused with what she feels. Perhaps it is because of her dear beloved friend's death that she cannot feel happy for herself. She doesn't want Naruto's romance right now. She didn't want anything. She feels numb, broken.

_She's still in the state of denial_, Naruto thought. _I think now's not the right time for me to say what I wanna say… _

"Fine. First thing tomorrow. Let's visit our friends' graves."

Hinata nodded with satisfaction.

**Flames burn my heart to ashes. I'm thankful that no one still had given me one in this story. If you're planning to, then at least, please, say it in a nice manner. That way I can still have time to extinguish the fire. hehehe : ) Send me your love!!**


	4. farewell, Shika and Sakura

A change of heart

**Sorry for not updating soon… I hope you bear with me : )**

**--**

**Recap: **

_Hinata was confused with what she feels. Perhaps it is because of her dear beloved friend's death that she cannot feel happy for herself. She doesn't want Naruto's romance right now. She didn't want anything. She feels numb, broken._

She's still in the state of denial_, Naruto thought. _I think now's not the right time for me to say what I wanna say…

"_Fine. First thing tomorrow. Let's visit our friends' graves."_

_Hinata nodded with satisfaction._

--

It was cloudy the next day; rained had poured endlessly for the last few days at Konoha, as if weeping with the villagers. And now clouds that threaten the place were still grimacing low over the blunt, lifeless sky.

In her hospital room, Hinata looked out of her window, sighing at the sight of the clouds. She withdrew and went back to her bed to lie down, just a little, before Naruto comes.

A few moments passed when she heard indistinct voices on her door, apparently boys, and so quickly raised herself from her position to greet the visitors lest they found her awkwardly sprawled across her messy bed.

"So Tsunade-sama cancelled the execution?" The other voice came, coming louder and nearer from the outside.

"Yes," answered the other one, "Apparently the high-ranking leaders are wondering about what they'll do with Uchiha Sasuke."

As this was mentioned, the door was opened, and two lads, slightly older than the heiress, came in halfway through the door. And when I say halfway through the door, I mean the new comers had realized they stumbled upon the wrong room.

"Oh…wait, this isn't Sayo's room!" exclaimed the lad who had a ring on his left ear.

"Goodness, it's on the other building!!" replied the other one. Then the two eagerly left without another word.

…_Uchiha…Sasuke?_ Hinata asked herself as soon as the door closed. She really wasn't interested in him; in fact, she was the only girl who _does not _have a crushin him. She was only curious in the mere fact that this boy who was once a pride of her nation was back from being a traitor. And what was that she just heard? He was supposed to be executed?

But what is this feeling that he has? It's like, she was more than curious to see Sasuke. She just can't help feeling happy and excited and nervous at the same time. She wanted to see him, but that would be questionable, won't it?

She again sighed and went back to bed, half disappointed that it was not Naruto who came, yet half excited at the thought of having someone "old" around again, even if they weren't close to each other.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" Naruto's beaming guise blocked the doorway. Hinata quickly rose up and bowed, greeted him a great morning, a little chit chat, and off they went to visit Haruno Sakura's and Nara Shikamaru's grave.

--

The walk to the cemetery was short and they had arrived there in just a matter of minutes. Naruto walked alongside Hinata, who was still very much weak from her operation, but nonetheless strong enough to talk to her late friends.

"Ah, here we are!" Naruto said, smiling, as he slapped Nara Shikamaru's flat tombstone, "Hey old buddy! Nice to see you again!"

At this sight Hinata was confused and surprised at the same time. Naruto acted like it was just…normal! Like nothing happened at all! Is this… is this how Naruto feels about his friends? Like they were nothing? That they just come and go? No. This is not Naruto. Naruto cares for his friends. He loves them, cherish them, fights for them. Yes, Naruto fights for his friends with all his might, just as he had done for Hinata 7 years ago.

"Naruto-kun… the wrong grave." Hinata whispered softly as she pointed with her small, delicate fingers another flat tombstone beside the one which Naruto had spanked. Naruto laughed - an empty laugh, Hinata noticed – and then apologized to the rock. He scuffled along, going to the other grave, and slapped and greeted it again, just like he did in the first one.

Sakura's grave was on the other side of the field, and after Hinata had prayed for Shikamaru they quickly headed over where Sakura's remains lay.

Sakura's grave was a little more cheery than Shikamaru's. Shaded by a cherry blossom tree, its flat tombstone was polished and shining, however dim the light is. Engraved on it were her birthday and deathday, a small little passage from her family, and the Haruno Clan's crest.

Hinata kneeled down in front and with her pale hands she touched the tomb, cold from the rain last night. She sighed. And sighed. And squinted her eyes. Then her jaws trembled. Then she couldn't hold herself anymore.

--

Hinata poured her heart out in front of her best friend's grave, not even once caring that her love was watching her. She cried her worries, her anger, her loneliness, and most of all her guilt of having Sakura's heart.

"I… I want to die…" She whispered wearily after hours of weeping. Her head was bowed closely to Sakura's grave, which is now flooded with her tears.

"Eh…? Hina—"

"Why…didn't they…just kill me…?" Hinata's voice grew louder.

"Hinata-chan, what are you say--"

"Kill me!!" Hinata quickly rose up, turned around to face Naruto. She had an angry looked that scared even the beholder of the _Kyuubi_, a look that sent chills to the ramen-lover.

A pause. Hinata repeated her request, this time in a tone full of disappoint and sadness. Naruto looked away, and smiled. It was not one of his fake smiles, but a smile so warm Hinata stopped being so grumpy.

"I can see myself in you, Hinata-chan…" Naruto started, his words surprising Hinata.

"It appears that that was the same wish I had when I learned about our friends' death. I wanted to die, just pass away. I believed that if I did I would never feel hurt and pain anymore. I believed that when I die everything will be alright. But I realized I was wrong.

"To be frank, but don't tell this to him!, I was really angry with your cousin for having Sakura's heart in replacement of yours. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when suddenly I realized, I won't change anything by doing that. And I also realized that if he had not done that I will lose another friend, one much more important than Sakura or Shikamaru."

Naruto went close to Hinata and smiled again.

"Soon I learned to let them go. There is nothing else that I can do, anyway. Life is such a troublesome thing. But in order to ride with its flow you just have to basically accept everything that comes… and goes. I'm not saying that I don't care about them. Let's just say that I can't care for them anymore, since they're gone.

At least I now appreciate the people close to me _more_ than yesterday. I promise, Hinata-chan!! I'll protect you no matter what!"

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as she nodded in agreement of what Naruto had said, regardless how senseless it was.

Naruto stepped towards Sakura's grave, bent his head, and whispered something. As he was doing this a Jounin appeared and requested Naruto to come with him.

"Okay… but I'll take Hinata back to her room first."

The Jounin nodded. Hinata swiftly went to Sakura's burial place, kissed it, leaving a promise of coming back

**cheesy, i know. gomen for Naruto's speech**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if the Story's too slow. Lots of things are bugging me. They're pinching my brain.**

**Send me your Lovable Love!**

**Your reviews mean much to me**


	5. Sasuke's return

A Change of Heart

"Come in," Tsunade's voiced bounced on her office's walls as Naruto peeped through the door. Obediently, Naruto plopped down on a chair.

Tsunade entwined her fingers under her chin, resting her head.

"I'll go straight to the point," Tsunade said calmly, "well you see we decided to keep Sasuke alive."-- With this Naruto's face was covered with his vital smile and expecting eyes— "and we're still arguing whether or not we'll have him guarded by you."

Naruto's face rose—and then suddenly fell at the same time.

"But…" Naruto began in a soft whisper, "you decided not to, huh? Since… I wasn't able to take him back here… so…"

"Well, yeah. Actually that was the question raised by the other council members. But I told them that you'll prove yourself this time. I'm going to give you Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto. So take good care of him. I'll take him back when he's ready."

"Wait," Naruto called after Tsunade, who was already leaving her office, in a surprise tone, "does that mean…?"

"That means he'll live with you. Your mission is making sure he doesn't go away again, and that he doesn't do any harm here in Konoha."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"You… you're not making fun of me, are you?"

"Naruto, if you don't want to take this mission then just honestly tell so! No need to go around in circles!"

Naruto nodded in agreement. When Tsunade left, Naruto felt a whip of fear; excitement, doubt, and hope cloud his heart.

--

Naruto raced downstairs from the Hokage's office as soon as he saw Tsunade walk out of the building from her office window. He sped past his favorite Ramen Restaurant, past the Hospital, past the Academy. All he could think of was Sasuke.

_Alright! _Naruto's mind screamed, _that stubborn friend of mine is back! I'm so excited to see him again! I'm sure we'll have some fun just like before! And wait till he sees my new technique! I'm sure his jaw will drop when he sees my special attacks! This is gonna be fun! _As he was thinking about this, running still towards his house, he realized he was scurrying through the old training post, where Kaka-sensei's first task was conducted. The blonde nin suddenly halted and walked slowly to the three rigid posts planted on the ground. He crept nearer, desperate for the memoirs they have.

He smiled as he faintly touched the middle wooden pillar; memories flashing back, like pictures in a film. _Yes, _he thought, _those were the good ol' days. How stupid of me… how stupid of me not to cherish those moments at that time! I never knew it will come to this… that those memories are the only things that keep me going, for Sasuke's sake. _

Suddenly, after a couple of minutes, his smile gradually withered, his heart already changed, a feeling of restlessness washing over him. Sasuke, after all, is different now. Are those good memories still going to come back to life? Will Sasuke ever be able to smile again, or at least grin, just like before? How is his life going to be alright, even with Naruto's help, if wherever he goes whispers of 'traitor!' could be heard?

_Am I really strong enough to help Sasuke?_

Now that Sakura is gone, he is allalone to help his long lost friend. Sakura… how she loved Sasuke so much! He bowed his head down in sadness and weakly knocked it at the small timber, laughing. "Of course! I am Uzumaki Naruto after all,the future Hokage! What is there to fear?" And before long he stopped talking to himself, for he knew, not even those words could comfort him from his worry.

Slowly he raised his head again and headed to his house. His head hung low, questions, like worms, eating his mind, leaving him only with a gust of distrust to himself.

--

It seemed like hours but only actually took him minutes to get to his house. As he scrambled upon the front steps, his heart thudded in excitement as he heard that all-familiar voice.

"Took you long enough, dobe."

Naruto turned around in search of the voice's beholder, and to his expectation, Sasuke was standing before him. With a bag slung over his shoulder and a katana, sheathed, arranged on his waist, he stood, bearing the same face he had before.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted, not knowing if he should hug him or slap him or whatever was an appropriate welcome.

"Hn." Was all of Sasuke's reply as he calmly walked past Naruto and opened the door. Sasuke smirked; a thing he hadn't made for too many years. He did not turn his head to face Naruto as he declared, "Still the loud, stupid dobe who doesn't lock doors."

"Yeah," Naruto answered back, "And still the proud, snobbish Uchiha who went away." Sasuke then went on ahead inside the house, as Naruto stood by himself outside. _Things are going to be alright after all…_ his mind muttered.

_**Next Chapter:**_

_** Naruto takes Sasuke out, to meet Hinata and other friends! What will his reaction be??**_

_**--**_

**No, this is not yaoi XD I would never write such a thing!**

**I'm kinda having a hard decision on who will have Hinata in the end… can you guys help me out? Onegai…? ******

**Send me your love…**

**Hugs and hershies XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	6. The visit

_Last chapter:_

"_Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted, not knowing if he should hug him or slap him or whatever was an appropriate welcome._

"_Hn." Was all of Sasuke's reply as he calmly walked past Naruto and opened the door. Sasuke smirked; a thing he hadn't made for too many years. He did not turn his head to face Naruto as he declared, "Still the loud, stupid dobe who doesn't lock doors."_

"_Yeah," Naruto answered back, "And still the proud, snobbish Uchiha who went away." Sasuke then went on ahead inside the house, as Naruto stood by himself outside. __Things are going to be alright after all…__ his mind muttered._

--

"Why don't you freakin' wanna tell me?!" Naruto's shouts echoed across the whole town. It was the next day after Sasuke's arrival, and Naruto wanted to know the whole story, the whole confusing story, as to how Sasuke ended up delivering Sakura's and Shikamaru's dead bodies at Konoha. Of course he was still upset, and inwardly angry, because Sasuke doesn't seem affected by it. But Naruto knew something was up, and so bothered the prodigy with it all morning.

Obviously Sasuke didn't bother answering him at all, being the proud and snobbish Uchiha that he was. He ignored the loud blonde ninja and kept doing whatever he wanted to do at his friend's house.

Sasuke's mind whirled at the past. He kept thinking how he had stumbled upon Sakura and Shikamaru and another Chuunin from the Suna. He was on his way to Konoha to have his perfect revenge, along with his team mates, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin. But it was a story that's supposed to be forgotten, because what matters now is the present.

"Naruto," Sasuke started is his cool and cold tone, "I don't like saying things over and over again."

Naruto slumped back at his chair and pouted. Sasuke, after minutes of rummaging the whole house to find something decent to eat, and finding only instant ramen on Naruto's kitchen and cupboards, sighed and announced that he'll go out to eat lunch. With this Naruto instantly remembered that he, too, needed to go out today. He promised Hinata that he will visit her.

"Say, teme, how about going with me? I'm supposed to visit Hinata-chan today at the hospital. Not that you two are close, but, it's a good start, isn't it? So how about that? After eating at Ichiraku?"

"No, Naruto. If eating Ramen is all that you can think of then no need to bring me along with you."

"TEME! Come on!"

"No."

"Ok, we won't eat ramen, then! Just help me at the hospital, alright?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn."

"Arrgghh!" Naruto stomped his foot, pretended to be angry at Sasuke, but failed.

"Let's go." Sasuke said and both of them protruded out of the house.

--

"Whew, I ate a lot! The food's good, but nothing's better than Ramen!" Naruto burped and slumped farther onto his seat. His tummy bloated, he couldn't move an inch at all.

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke said. "Are we going to the hospital or not?"

"Oh, yeah! Can't we bring Hinata-chan some foods, teme?"

"Fine, then. But should have ordered earlier so that we shouldn't wait any longer."

"Why are you such in a hurry, teme? It's not like you want to see Hinata-chan… or do you?"

"Hn. I don't care about her. You're wasting my time."

"Well whatever! She's MINE anyway. Well let's just buy her dumplings, then. It's her favorite."

"Hn."

Little did Sasuke know that Naruto had invited all of their friends at the hospital.

--

"HINATA-CHAN!" who else. Naruto beamed his infamous smile and set the package he was carrying on her bedside table. Inside the room were Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Gai-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei.

"Oh, Naruto-kun… is that for me? Ariga–" Hinata's voice faded as soon as Sasuke stepped inside. Everyone hushed down. They all knew that Sasuke was in Konoha and is staying at Naruto, and although Narutol told them that they are going to meet Sasuke, they had not expected it to be like this at all. To be so close, staring at the person that they had wanted to catch so badly. To everyone's surprise, Sasuke grinned.

"Seems like this is the first time they saw me up close, after 7 years, huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled, "And seven years is an awful long time."

And with the others all warmed up and they all started to chat, like nothing ever happened. Of course one can't avoid being shy to ask Sasuke, afraid that he or she'll just be snobbed by him, after all he was known for it, but it seemed that he was open to everyone.

Hinata stared at Sasuke like a child watching anime on television. She never knew how tall he was and how handsome he was, up close… how his black, glossy hair shines under the fluorescent lights, or how creamy yet pale his skin can be. She had not realized him at all, until now. Her nineteen years of walking at the face of the earth she had not been attracted to him. All she could think of was friendly, cheery Naruto, who, for moments, could help the Hyuuga forget her problems in life.

She felt her heart turning a flip and a blush crawling along her face when she saw Sasuke looking directly at her. She quickly diverted her attention, pretending to listen to Gai-sensei's and Lee's debate on whether they should give Sasuke one of their jumpsuits. Hinata quickly then rested her gaze back to Sasuke, who was already preoccupied with a talk about chakra control with Kakashi.

_What am I feeling…? It's… probably nothing… but, no…did I just blush?? What for?? Not that I like him… I LIKE Naruto-kun, not him… _Hinata wildly shook her head, as if making her thoughts go away.

"Hinata? Doushita?" Tenten asked, laughing from somebody's lost joke.

"Nandemo nai…" Hinata gave her a smile, "Just refreshing myself"

"Oh, yeah… you're already strained, aren't you? Well, it's no wonder, with us talking out loud like this and all. You better get your rest, since it's already past twelve. It's Tsunade-sama's orders that you take your nap, ne?"

Hinata nodded, but the shook her head again. "It's alright, Tenten-chan. I don't want you guys to go, anyway… I'm enjoying this little party. Please stay."

Tenten laughed then smiled. "You really are an angel. Alright, then, but tell me if you need something."

Hinata nodded.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Oh you guys… do me a favor and leave a comment, unn?? I'm tired of guessing who Hinata will end up with!**

**Anyway thanks for the review. Yep. Review. **

**I may not update soon because I'm still busy watching LIBRARY WAR (Toshokan sensou) it's a good anime, full of comedy, romance, action! It's only 12 episodes, and well, let's just say im watching it for like, three parts per episode, and that makes it longer than it's supposed to be. Anyway, feel free to give me a review. Please?**

**Hugs and hershies…xoxoxox… sigh**


	7. Mission: Babysitting!

**Author's notes: Whew! Just finished my Physics Project and Practicing for Cheer dance! Now I think I deserve a nice, long dip at the hot spring, or have a sip of Tea. But never mind that. What I want to do now is update my fic, so here it is!**

**I finished watching Toshokan Sensou already. I looove Dojo and Iku!! Weeeeeee! **

**Btw, I stumbled upon Holly Will's IN YOUR (SHARK) SHOES or whatever its title is… it's kind of a crack fic… and I like crack fics!! One of the best!!**

**Anyway On with the Show. I mean the Story.**

**Recap:**

_Hinata stared at Sasuke like a child watching anime on television. She never knew how tall he was and how handsome he was, up close… how his black, glossy hair shines under the fluorescent lights, or how creamy yet pale his skin can be. She had not realized him at all, until now. Her nineteen years of walking at the face of the earth she had not been attracted to him. All she could think of was friendly, cheery Naruto, who, for moments, could help the Hyuuga forget her problems in life._

_She felt her heart turning a flip and a blush crawling along her face when she saw Sasuke looking directly at her. She quickly diverted her attention, pretending to listen to Gai-sensei's and Lee's debate on whether they should give Sasuke one of their jumpsuits. Hinata quickly then rested her gaze back to Sasuke, who was already preoccupied with a talk about chakra control with Kakashi._

What am I feeling…? It's… probably nothing… but, no…did I just blush?? What for?? Not that I like him… I LIKE Naruto-kun, not him… _Hinata wildly shook her head, as if making her thoughts go away._

--

_In Medias Res…_ (After Oh-so-many-events, 2 months to be exact.)

Hinata focused her mind. _Left? Or right?_ Her thoughts swirled onto her opponent, who was already a bit panting with exhaustion. They were apparently sparring for a full two hours already. She took two steps back, planning to have a good distance for her attack; neither too near nor too far. Watching like an eagle looking for a mouse, she waited for her challenger to attack.

"HIYAAA!!" Naruto screamed and ran to dig a fist onto Hinata's face, only to be dodged by the Hyuuga. He turned onto his side, his fists already rocketing to Hinata. Hinata lurched sideward, dodging again. _He's faster than before,_ she thought. Suddenly she took the opportunity by catching Naruto's outstretched arm, twisting it onto his back, swiping Naruto's foot by hers. Naruto hadn't seen her feet coming, so he fell flat on the ground, his arm still held by Hinata.

"I-I won, Naruto-kun…" was her shy declaration, smiling a bit with her achievement. Of course Naruto lost on purpose, but a win is still a win, right?

"Yeah, so you did." Naruto stood up as soon as Hinata let go of his arm.

"And in purpose."

"W-what? N-no, of course not! You were really that good! Dattebayo!!" Naruto's arms flinging all around him.

Hinata chuckled then nodded. Suddenly the door of the Hyuuga's dojo slid open, and there stood Neji.

"Okaeri nasai…" Hinata greeted, slightly bowing to the Hyuuga Leader.

He looked at Hinata with approval, then to Naruto.

"Thank you for helping me with Hinata-sama. I just hope I can rely on you again next time."

"Of course! Whenever you're busy and can't train Hinata-chan I'm here always! If I don't have any missions, that is."

"Understood. Speaking of missions, Hinata-sama," Turning to face his cousin, "Godaime-sama wants both of you to her office right now."

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, renewed energy flowing out of him. Receiving a dirty look from Neji and a don't-you-want-to-do-something-first glance from Hinata, he added, "Err… I mean… after taking a shower and resting a bit"

--

When the couple arrived at Tsunade's small office, Sasuke was already there. They sat down on two vacant chairs in front of the Uchiha.

"I'm having a meeting after this, so I'll go straight to the point." Tsunade started, sitting on her chair behind her desk, her hands entwined together, carrying her chin. "I know you can do so much than this, but all the genins are taken with other missions. So, although this is C –rank mission, I'm gonna give it to you, and no 'but's!!"

"Well, alright…" Naruto commented, "I don't have anything to do anyway…"

Hianta nodded while Sasuke only gave snorted.

"Are you in, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Don't you know any other words beside that?"

"Dobe. I already came back to this village. Do you think I still want more serious missions to enhance my power? I can take any mission I can take, so that I can buy edible foods. And it's not even a word."

"RAMEN is the number one food in the world!" Naruto exclaimed, continuing, "Well at least you're coming! This is gonna be fun!"

Tsunade continued with delight, "Perfect! Now your mission is very simple to hear but hard to do—"

"Yeah, yeah. What is it??" The impatient Naruto butted in, his face already curled into a frown.

Receiving an angry glare from Tunade, he heard her say, "Baby-sitting."

With Tsunade's response the trio dropped dead on the floor. Of course they expected something… ninja-like, take for example catching a lost pet, or helping carrying things for a shopper, or even planting seedlings. But Baby-sitting!!

"Shouldn't that be an A-rank mission?" blurted Naruto, a big sweat dropping on his forehead. Hinata simply stared while yet again Sasuke gave his "Hn."

"Naruto, if you're going to be the next Hokage, then you must be handy with all sorts of ages – from infants to people who can hardly cling to life because they had clung on for so long. Well, I guess you can't handle these kinds of missions, hmmmm?" Tsunade teased, obviously in a good mood today.

"Of course not! I'll do anything to be the Hokage! Now, details old hag!"

"Shut your mouth, or you'll never see the sun set today. Anyway, the babies – they're triplets you see – you'll be handling 1 year olds, two girls and a boy. They are Lord Hishikagi and Lady Ayame's children, from the southern part of the Fire country. You'll take care of them for two weeks, because their parents are going to have a vacation, understand? So that's it. I'll give you your map, and now ready your things."

"Alright! At the big gate after thirty, got it?" Naruto said, looking both at his friends.

The two gave a quick nod and the three went off to their own businesses.

--

"Dobe, let me take the map and get us in the right direction." Sasuke said, snatching the map from Naruto's hands. They were already outside Konoha borders and are supposed to be at their destination right now but are still hundreds of miles away because of Naruto's lack of sense in directions.

"Hey! We ARE in the right direction!"

"No we aren't Naruto." Sasuke debated, flipping the map (Naruto was reading it upside down) and scanning the area.

"He's r-right, N-naruto-kun…" Hinata said but Naruto didn't hear her because: 1.) Her voice was no more than a whisper, and 2.) He was in his usual hysterical fit.

"We're supposed to be heading at the opposite direction!" Sasuke nearly shouted, veins of anger bulging on his forehead. So with Sasuke's guidance, after an hour, they arrived safely at the mansion. It was a big mansion, with a foreign design, red bricks, window panes, three chimneys, three stories high, and a big, big metal gate that goes along down the road, surrounding the wealthy couple's property.

They rang the bell and after a while a maid in a cute uniform came to meet them and after finding out who they were, led them in.

"Whoa! It's bigger on the inside!" Naruto whispered in awe. It was true; you could see its enormous exterior on the outside and think it's big, but when you go inside the interior is far bigger. Their maid that was ushering them to the Parlor room simply smiled and said that it was also the way she had reacted when she first entered the abode. The trio placed their bags on the floor beside the chairs they were sitting and waited as the maid went to call the Ishii couple. After an hour of patiently waiting (and calming Naruto down) the husband and wife finally trudged downstairs.

"Oh, so you're the cute youthsters who're going to take care of my precious angels, hmm?" said Lady Ayame after the three presently introduced themselves. She was young, with a pale, creamy complexion, and a long, jet black hair curled and fashioned into a bun. She, like her husband, was already wearing their outside clothes, ready for the trip.

"Yes! We're here to take care of your babies, Ma'am!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Such darlings. Aren't they the cutest of the bunch, honey dear?" Ayame giggled, childish.

"Yes, dear." Lord Hishikagi was a bit older than Lady Ayame, with strokes of gray hair visible.

"A-ayame-sama, c-can we take a l-look at the b-babies?" Hinata whispered, yet miraculously, Lady Ayame heard her.

"Oh, yes! The darlings are in their room. Do show them the way, Mika-kun, and lead them to their rooms. It's a good thing this house is big, no? You'll each have a room to sleep in. So don't worry." Lady Ayame said, smiling still.

Lord Hishikagi cleared his throat and said, "We better get going, Ayame. Or else we're going to be late. The carriage's already outside."

"Oh, yes dear. Let's go."

The maid wished the joyous couple a grand time, and led the three to the play room.

--

……**.And I'll stop there. I still have my column and article to finish and my physics project to test. O and review for our quarterly exams. Or not. Hahahahah… anyway, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee leave me a review. Just tell me what you think. I don't know if you guys still love my story or what.**

**Heartbrokenhinata, thank you for the review! **


	8. IF and ONLY Sasuke wins

**Author's note: I'm Back! Here's the eighth chapter, enjoi…**

**なに****?! Our exams will be tomorrow already?? But, what about my fanfic--? Ok. Forget about that.**

**Am just happy that my physics project won best design (Even if its flight was the not best). Yehey!**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Naruto-kun!**

**I want to thank you all for the review and story alerts. Keep them coming. Sooner or later am gonna post names on my future chapters.**

**ATTENTION: I made a mistake last chapter. I wrote 2 months, whence it should be 2 years.**

**Ok! On with the story!**

_Recap:_

"_Yes! We're here to take care of your babies, Ma'am!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Such darlings. Aren't they the cutest of the bunch, honey dear?" Ayame giggled, childish._

_Lord Hishikagi cleared his throat and said, "We better get going, Ayame. Or else we're going to be late. The carriage's already outside."_

"_Oh, yes dear. Let's go."_

_The maid wished the joyous couple a grand time, and led the three to the play room._

--

The first born of the triplets was Umi, a baby girl with cute, round eyes, a button for a nose and a mouth that sputters saliva like a never-ending machine gun. She has ebony black hair and a creamy complexion that even beats Snow White's. The next one is Nami, blue haired, and like her brother and sister, has big, round eyes. She loves to laugh and play. Shin is the last of the three. He is quite bossy, always crying when he can't have his way around things. Loves to bully Nami, although usually gets scolded by their maid.

"Ow, they're so cute! Like me!" Naruto exclaimed as soon as he set foot on the carpeted room. The girls were giggling over a stuffed toy while Shin was busy walking around the room.

"Naruto, you know that liars go to hell." Sasuke bluntly said, making Hinata and the maid laugh quietly.

"You're just jealous, teme! They are cute and so am I, and that's final, whatever you say!" Naruto defended himself as he picked up Shin, who started crawling as he and Sasuke retorted each other's comments. Shin, with Naruto's contact, growled and pulled his hair.

"Ow—Ouch! Ouch, stop that! Hey!" Naruto screamed as Shin tugged at his locks. The maid quickly took Shin from Naruto and apologized.

"I'm sorry, but Shin-kun is quiet rude especially to people he doesn't yet know. Please forgive him."

"Whoa…" Naruto grunted as he massage his scalp, "We're going to spend our next two weeks with them?! Why did Tsunade sent us here? This mission is for Jounins!"

"Easy, Dobe." Sasuke commented as he stepped forward himself to test the babies. He grabbed Umi, who quickly smiled at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke remarked, Umi's eyes already fascinated by his face.

Hinata, driven with curiosity, took Nami in her arms. The latter giggled, and started to love her new care taker.

Naruto sighed. Seems like this is going to be a hard mission for him. He was already envious of Sasuke, and a little to Hinata, for they already had gotten used to the babies. Not that they need to get use to them. Babies are babies.

The blonde nin shook his head. No, he will not lose to his friends. Yosh! He'll strive better and will do whatever it takes to get Shin into his hands!!

--

Days passed. The three nins were going along fine, and the babies were simply adorable. It was the seventh night of their stay.

"Oi, Sasuke…" Naruto laid down Shin on their little bed, "Can you look for Shin for me? I need the bathroom."

Sasuke sighed yet still nodded. His 'baby' was already sleeping, because it's already ten in the evening.

When Naruto slipped inside the bathroom, for there was a bathroom inside the play room, Hinata walk inside the latter.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked as she laid down Nami beside her two sleeping brothers.

"Bathroom."

"Oh."

Sasuke was sitting on a chair opposite of the bed, while Hinata sat on the bed where the babies lay.

"A-ano…" She started to stammer, making every effort to make Sasuke talk. Sasuke never talked to her. He of course threw a couple of words or two when she's asking questions, but never in attempt to make a conversation. Although she isn't the type of person to chatter constantly, one can't possibly withstand the deafening silence between them. Yes, bitter and ironic.

"Um…a-ano…ano…S-s-sa-s-ss….—" she whispered again, only to be cut short by Naruto.

"Hey Hinata-chan. Finished singing Nami-kun to sleep?"

With this remark Hinata flushed a couple shades of red, although not as much as before. The two of them quite are comfortable with each other, and grew remarkably close to each other over the past two years. Sasuke, however, remained inside his shell. Even to Naruto. And this Hinata wants to change. She had often wanted to change herself for Naruto. Always. But now… seeing that she had already accomplished that without even actually changing a lot, except for her physical features, and well, let's admit she got stronger, this time, she wanted to change not herself, but someone, _for_ herself. She wanted to be friends with Sasuke. She doesn't know why, but she does. There's this gravity pulling her close to him. There're these looks she can't avoid. There's this special concern for him. And then… there was her heart. Her heart that was supposed to beat for Naruto. After all, it is he that she loves, right?

For the past couple of years Neji suggested that she take a step closer into Sasuke's Life – might be a good way to procure a new jutsu or two. Hinata thought this a good idea, and desperately tried to pull both Sasuke and Naruto closer to her. There is no question, of course, regarding the matter about Naruto-kun. He is willing to be pulled closer to Hinata without any question, any time and any place, now that he is certain that he truly loves her. But Sasuke was different. Doubt, Suspicions, and Hesitations are Hinata's major enemies when it comes to him.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun…"

"Oh? Hmm. No wonder. You're such a great singer, Hina-chan!"

"D-don't say that, Naruto-kun. I just put melody into the words."

"Ow, don't complain and just take it as it is, alright?" Naruto dropped on the floor. "Well, I'm bored. Let's play!"

"Naruto, don't you think you're too old for that?" Sasuke frigidly asked with a tone of surprise and disbelief. Hinata only giggled, knowing Naruto, who always has the tendency to go back to his not-so-well-spent childhood years.

"Teme! If you have better ideas then spit them out. You're not helping at all!"

"Hn."

"That annoying 'Hn.' of yours gets into my nerves! I say, let's play a game! If and WHEN I won, you stop that 'Hn.'ing of yours!"

"And when I won?"

"You WON'T win. So don't bother."

"Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. H—"

"Ok, ok!! Name your price. What do you want?"

Sasuke, eyes closed, with an uncanny look painting his face, smiled. He scoffed, and yes, he enjoyed having Naruto and Hinata wait for his answer. Then he quickly blurted the words that made Hinata's and Naruto's heart stop.

"A date with Hyuuga Hinata."

--

**O-o-oooh… Did Sasuke really say that?! What's he up to now?**

**Crimson: Sasuke, you know Hinata's already taken.**

**Sasuke: She is? Hmph. Never knew.**

**Crimson: What?! How could you be SO blind?!**

**Sasuke: it's not that I'm blind. It's just I DON'T see anything. No hugs, no gazes, no kisses. How would I even know she's taken? All I see is Hinata's looks at me.**

**Crimson: Wow. You actually see them too??**

**Hinata: -faints-**

**Crimson: Hina-chan! Wake up!!**

**Naruto: Reviews please. Thanks a lot you guys.**


	9. Let the game begin!

**Yey. I didn't know our periodical exam was just this easy. Whahahahaha.**

**So in other words I don't need to review THAT hard. And I can update this fic of mine.**

**Arigatou to: **lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, Sincerly- MiSS J, **and ever-loving** HeartBrokenHinata.

**I can't seem to edit my profile (;o;) I want to add some other notes, but even if I saved them, they don't show! Ooohhh… I'll just post them here, then. Wahahahaha.**

**At least when someone claims them I have proof that I'm the first and original author of these stories.**

Future Fanfics:

Title: The Road of Life

Category: Naruto

Summary: When Kakashi says he was lost on the road of life, he takes it literally. And when nobody believes him, he takes Naruto and Hinata tag along with him to prove himself. Crackfic! XD NaruxHina

Title: Against Himself

Category: An anonymous detective takes the name of Sherlocke Homes. Solving mysteries for the Police, the uncanny fellow makes Holmes quite proud to have a follower. But when a crime was committed, and every evidence leads to the fake Sherlocke Holmes, will the original finally make a move to save his career and reputation?

**Well… here we go…**

_Recap: _

_Naruto dropped on the floor. "Well, I'm bored. Let's play!"_

"_Naruto, don't you think you're too old for that?" Sasuke frigidly asked with a tone of surprise and disbelief. Hinata only giggled, knowing Naruto, who always has the tendency to go back to his not-so-well-spent childhood years._

"_Teme! If you have better ideas then spit them out. You're not helping at all!"_

"_Hn."_

"_That annoying 'Hn.' of yours gets into my nerves! I say, let's play a game! If and WHEN I won, you stop that 'Hn.'ing of yours!"_

"_And when I won?"_

"_You WON'T win. So don't bother."_

"_Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. H—"_

"_Ok, ok!! Name your price. What do you want?"_

_Sasuke, eyes closed, with an uncanny look painting his face, smiled. He scoffed, and yes, he enjoyed having Naruto and Hinata wait for his answer. Then he quickly blurted the words that made Hinata's and Naruto's heart stop._

"_A date with Hyuuga Hinata."_

--

Naruto didn't move. Specifically, he _couldn't_. He felt numb. Flabbergasted.

Had he heard wrong? Is that what really Sasuke said? Maybe there's something wrong with his ears… or maybe he imagined it. Yes, that's what it is. An imagination. Purely, highly imagined by him. He sat still motionless on the carpeted floor.

Hinata, on the other hand, was exactly like Naruto. Couldn't speak, couldn't move, she just can't believe what she heard. Looking at Sasuke, then to Naruto, then back to Sasuke again, she's just all too confused to say anything. Worse, she couldn't make out what her reaction should be. She felt that she's supposed to refuse. After all, She and Naruto are… But deep inside, she knew, and ignoring it, there's this feeling that makes her blush a shade darker than her blush at Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke wants to date… her? She, the shy, weak, clumsy girl? A girl who can't even meet the standard of being an heiress? A girl that is considered 'good for nothing'? No, it can't be. Sasuke's tastes are surely different, no? Because she is the kind of girl that no one appreciates. The lady of which nobody loves.

Naruto.

Oh, yes, except Naruto-kun…and Sakura-chan.

But, no. Sasuke couldn't be serious.

Hinata bowed her head in shame. She was sure of it. Sasuke was just insulting her. See? He has that smile on his face. Like a kid's smile when he's teasing someone. _I… I know I-I'm not beautif-ful… nor s-strong… but d-does he… n-needs to mock and deride me t-that way?_ Was all that she could think. She was already on the verge of tears when Naruto spoke up.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Was what Naruto said, his tone serious and adult-like. It was just like 'take that back or I'll kill you'.

Sasuke scoffed. A defiant look plastered across his face, looking directly at Naruto.

"I never knew how to laugh," He said. Standing from his chair, he went over to where Hinata was, who was watching the heated conversation with moist eyes, looked at her intently, and then continued, "…and I was thinking perhaps she'll teach me."

"That's it!" Naruto screamed as he stood up, his clenched fist already flying to Sasuke's cheek. But even before he could punch the prodigy, the scared yet quite blushing Hinata forced her way between them. Hinata placed both of her hands on Naruto's chest and softly pulled him away from Sasuke. The latter, still standing still, as if nothing happened, seemed disappointed. _Hn… he surely does love her_, he thought.

"I thought when you came back here in Konoha two years ago everything's fine with you! But now, I think you're worse!" Naruto bitterly said.

"Nothing's fine with me. Don't ever forget that."

Naruto snarled and tried to get a fight with Sasuke but Hinata's soft, pale fingers curled around his shoulders wouldn't let him. At last after soothing words from Hinata naruto managed to calm down and mumbled a haste 'sorry' to Sasuke. Naruto exited the room to relieve himself and went to his own.

Sasuke plopped down onto the bed. Hinata didn't know what to say to him. Sighing, she shakily went to where Sasuke was sitting earlier and sat down. She wanted to take away such awkward silence, and so tried a conversation. But it was Sasuke who spoke first, since, it's HINATA after all, and it'll take her ten centuries before she could say 'hi.'

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said, without looking at the confused girl.

"N-nani…?"

"I didn't mean to anger him."

"O-of course…" Hinata didn't know what to say. She started twitching her fingers.

"I know you're wondering."

"h-huh? Yes… I am, actually… why did you--?" She raised her head to Sasuke, hoping of getting n answer as to why he wanted to have a date with her.

"I won't answer that." Sasuke simply remarked, which left the heiress in a disappointed state.

"Someday, probably…" Sasuke then added when he saw Hinata's head drop in sadness. With his continuation, however, Hinata lit up again and smiled. She didn't have the right to pry into somebody's business, she knew that, and so respected his decision on concealing his lips.

Sasuke wanted so bad to tell something to ease her mind. He wanted to say the reason to her, but couldn't, because in the first place he couldn't bring it around even to himself. He wouldn't admit that he was taking a liking to her. No, it was not love. _Yet. _Maybe it will be, in the future, but at that time, he knew that he was beginning to be fond of her. She's always smiling and cheery and reasonable, not forgetting that she's stronger than other kunoichi. And she would be a perfect mother to his children. Come on, hyuuga blood plus Uchiha blood, Byakugan plus Sharingan, the revived clan will be stronger than ever. But this he did not metion, in fear of her being scared of him. He didn't want her to be scared. He wanted her to be actually _friends_ with her.

Right after their abrupt conversation, the door of the room suddenly burst open by Naruto, beaming with joy. Hinata was glad that Naruto had already recovered from the incident. Oh, she knows Naruto. In a minute he's be gloomy and sad and all that, and the next he's bright and cheery as ever. Just. Like. Naruto.

"Alright! Let's forget what happened and get going onto the game!!" he shouted, but not that loud lest the babies will be awake. Hinata sweat-dropped while Sasuke chuckled. Apparently he was expecting this. "If I win, you'll stop those 'Hn.' of yours! And if you win, you'll earn a date from Hinata!"

"W-what?!" Hinata managed to scream.

"Ah, don't worry Hinata-chan! I'm gonna win this thing!" Naruto said, beaming a huge smile to her. Sasuke grinned and stood up.

"Alright. Let the fun begin."

--

**Help me! I Can't seem to think of a good game! Can you please give me suggestions? Arigatou!**

**Hugs and hershies! XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	10. ChouHan

**Sorry if I didn't updated as quickly as I should have! This last two weeks were unexpectedly busy! **

**We won Over-all champion on our Intramurals! Yey! (Our team's called Lawin: )**

**This fanfic is brought to you by: **lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, Estheriana, donnabella2k7, Sincerly- MiSS J, angeliclight and HeartBrokenHinata

**So, here it goes…**

**Recap:**

**-----------------------------**

"Ne, Hina-chan," Naruto called, as he sits down on the wooden floor of the triplet's room, "Can you please be the dealer? We'll never know if this teme over here cheats. I don't trust him one bit!"

"Likewise." Sasuke spat in defense as he took his position exactly two feet in front of Naruto.

Hinata sighed, but reluctantly took the wooden bowl sitting on a bed-side table brought by her from the kitchen.

"A-are you s-sure you w- want to play C-chou-Han?" She stuttered.

"Of course! Right now, Chou-Han is the easiest game to do. Maa, Hina-chan, get the dice already and let the game start!"

"Yes, yes, N-naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled as she collected two dice from the children's chest of toys.

Scuffling back to her seiza position, between Sasuke and Naruto, but a little farther onto the side, the three of them forming a triangle, she inhaled deeply and redied for her magnanimous speech.

"G-game mechanics…" Hinata started, "The dealer, m-me, will place the two dice on the bowl. After Over-turning the b-bowl onto the floor, each of you must g-guess if it is Chou, meaning even, or Han, meaning odd. S-since you're only two you'll j-just have to bet against e-each other. The p-person who will get se-seven correct guess will w-win the game. No using of techniques. R-ready?"

Naruto raised his hand like a student in kindergarten, or more like Lee to Gai-sensei, a sly smile printed on his lips.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun? Questions?"

"You know, in gambling houses, the dealers are often naked to prevent them of being accused of cheatin—"

"N-Naruto-kun!!!" Hinata managed to scream all the while hiding her blatant blush.

Naruto only chuckled and motioned for Hinata to begin.

Hinata nodded, and placed the two dice into the bowl. Shaking it extravagantly, causing the two blocks of dots to tumble and turn, she then quickly over-turned the bowl, which made its mouth upon the floor, hiding the two dice.

"Chou." was Naruto's bet.

"Han." Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded. She slowly took the cup out of their view.

The first dice: 3 dots. The second dice: 5 dots. Equals: 8.

Naruto jumped for joy. "Oh, yeah! Ha! Hahahahahaha! Beat that! Six more to go!"

Sasuke only scoffed, and whispered something like 'the game's not yet done, baka'.

Hinata rounded up the dice again. In the same fashion she flicked her wrist to twirl the bowl and then set it on the floor.

This time, it was Sasuke who bet first.

"Han." He said.

"Chou, then." Naruto complied.

Hinata lifted the bowl. The first dice contained 6 dots. The second dice contained three.

"Hn. 9. Odd."

"Arrrggghhhh!!" Naruto shouted and gave an annoyed grunt. The game continued on. It was always an alternation of wins. After Naruto wins a round, the next will be Sasuke's. And then Naruto's. And so on and so forth.

After 30 minutes, included in it were Naruto's remarks and Sasuke's provoking side comments, Hinata smiled in joy as this was the final dice to be uncovered. Sasuke and Naruto have tie scores: 6-6.

Hinata firmly set the bowl on the floor. She looked at both of the players with eager eyes.

"Han." Was Naruto's deciding answer.

"I wanted that." Sasuke complained.

"I said it first."

"Just give it to me!"

"No way! I'm having Han and that's that!" Naruto stuck his tongue at Sasuke like a small child who had just stole his playmate's lollipop.

"Hmph. Dobe."

"What did you say?!"

"Fine. Whatever. Just open it, Hinata-san."

"Yeah, but b-before I open t-this," Hinata had finally accumulated the courage to speak, "Naruto-kun, just to r-remind you, if Sasuke-kun wins this, then, then…"

"Don't worry, hina-chan! I'm gonna win this."

Hinata nodded. She then felt rude in saying that in front of Sasuke. It's like she said 'Oh Naruto-kun, I don't want to have a date with him!' But then again, she really didn't. Riiiiiiight?

She quickly looked at Sasuke, to see if he was offended or something, but the latter was just looking at the up-turned bowl.

"Alright…" Hinata gulped.

She dramatically took the bowl along with her hand and looked away in fear.

She _doesn't_ want Sasuke to win. She doesn't. Does not. Does NOT! Was what she kept repeating to herself. But somehow, she knew, it was a lie.

She waited for someone to react. To scream for joy or to cry in disappointment. But none came.

She softly turned her head down on the floor, composing herself. She gasped as she saw the result:

4 dots and three.

"Seven!" She managed to whisper, and looked at Sasuke.

"I win." He simply said.

Naruto, flabbergasted, obviously had that 'If only I exchanged bets with Sasuke!' look on his face.

"Wait, wait!" He managed to argue, 'You cheated, didn't you! Or something!'

"Of course not." Sasuke said as he teasingly looked at Hinata with sexy, seductive eyes. Hinata quickly felt the hot, deep shade of red crawl on her cheeks.

"W-what?! You…! Teme! Jerk! Cheater! You couldn't have won!" narutocontinued insulting Sasuke. If only Hinata hadn't calmed him down he could've cursed Sasuke to death.

"It's a reality that losers blame winners for their defeat."

"What did you say?!" And Naruto again went on a cursing spree. After a couple of minutes his sinful mouth died down and he sat on the bed next to Hinata.

"Gomen, Hina-chan…"

"That's alright, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Well… seems like I can't take back my words."

"Of course. That's your ninja way." Hinata answered with a genuine smile.

"Oi, Sasuke," Naruto called Sasuke's attention, still sitting on the floor, "take care of her."

"I will." Sasuke replied.

Silence.

Silence still.

"So when will it be?" Naruto broke the silence.

"After this mission. Is that okay to you, Hinata-san? Or do you prefer sooner?"

"Eep! No, no, that's exactly fine. After this mission would be perfect."

"7 pm. Dinner."

Hinata looked worriedly at Naruto. It was dinner, after all. No one knows what Sasuke will do when the dark reigns.

"it's okay. Don't worry." Was Naruto's assurance.

"Alright. It's settled then." Sasuke triumphantly concluded, and the three of them walked to each of their rooms.

-----------------------------

**I am not familiar with traditional Japanese games, so I chose Chou-Han instead. If I made a mistake concerning this game, like the mechanics or something, please tell me. Thank you very much.**

**Author's notes: Next chapter:: Sasuke and Hinata's date!**

**Reviews please, and tell me what you think.**


	11. The Date with Uchiha Sasuke

A Change of Heart

**I'm going to be very busy these coming days – it's Christmas time, so…yeah.**

**My big love to: ****Estheriana****, ****HeartBrokenHinata****, ****keke1010****, and ****Lex07Gaa****. Thanks guys! You're the fuel of my car and the--- ok, stop. Too cheesy.**

_**Himitsu no Hanazono **_**and **_**Kanata Hongo **_**is the first jdrama and the first actor that made me cry.**

**It's a good series^^**

**Started another Fanfic! Please check my profile!**

------------------------

Chapter 11

"Eeeehhh? As in tomorrow?" Naruto shouted, along with Kiba and Ino.

"To-mo-rrow. Exactly as I said it," Tsunade explained once again, as if the people she's talking to didn't hear her for the hundredth time.

"But…But!" Naruto began complaining, waving his hands in the air. Ino, somehow similar to Naruto, started pouting and protesting and saying something like 'a date with Shikamaru', while Kiba, on the other hand, yelped in surprise.

"You know," Tsunade started once again to clear her order, "A good Shinobi doesn't let any personal thing get in his work. As the others have already told you for so how many times, a Shinobi is just a tool. And in this situation I want you to pass that information in your thick skull."

The three bowed their heads in disappointment and in shame.

"Well, then again, sorry for giving you another mission, Naruto-kun. But trust me, this mission suits you best. Ja ne." Tsunade finished, made it clear that she didn't want to talk about it anymore by leafing through her papers noisily.

"Seems like I wouldn't be able to watch Hina-chan and that teme on their date after all…" Naruto mumbled.

------------------------------------------

Hinata trembled as she walked towards her bed. Scanning her belongings, she quickly dropped them in her bag and sighed. She fiddled once again with her bag, opened it, took out its contents, reassured herself that she got everything she's supposed to have, and then hastily packed her things in.

For a few minutes it continued like this, a never ending cycle. Open, fiddle, pour out, assures, and stuffs it in. Open, fiddle, pour out, assures, and stuffs it in.

"Hinata-nee-chan!!! Someone's out there to see y— is that a dress I see you're wearing?!!" Hanabi's untamed voice came from the doorway. Apparently she let herself in without knocking.

"Oh, um…yes… it _is_ a dress… and…and well… who is it?" Hinata asked, although she knew to the very core of her heart that there can only be one person who would want her at this time of the night.

"Guess who! Guess who!" Hanabi shouted in delight, now already bouncing up and down in her sister's bed. In front of their father she acts like she is superior to her onee-chan, but in reality she really looks up to her older sister.

"Uchiha…Sasuke?" Hinata whispered. Knowing she could not let the orphan wait any moment longer she bravely took her purse and stepped out of her room, flooding her sibling with messages of don't-forgets. Hurriedly Hinata went outside to meet her date.

Oh, how handsome Sasuke looked! At first sight Hinata's heart thumped a little bit wilder than usual. She didn't know Sasuke could be this so gorgeous and appealing to her. He was fully clad in coat and tie, with polished shoes and hair neatly comb. His usual grin hung upon his lips and that rare magical look in his eyes had truly captured her heart. Or rather, Sakura's.

On the other hand, the princess had entirely won Sasuke's attention. She was wearing a purple, simple spaghetti-strapped dress that stops exactly by her knees. Her lavender tinted hair that she had protectively taken care of was pinned in a bun at the back of her head, secured tight with beautiful and magnificent sparkling, oriental hair pins. Her creamy complexion matched the hue of her mauve-colored dress; leaving her astonishingly stunning. And goodness, those _lips._

Sasuke just couldn't help himself; he was getting attracted to Hinata more and more. The way she talks, the way she moves, how she unconsciously crinkled her nose makes his life turn upside down. For him, she was the only girl worth loving.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked. Sasuke had been gaping at her for a few minutes already, and it made her extremely embarrassed.

"Sorry." He uttered and offered her his hand. She gracefully swings her arm and locked it into his, and both made their way outside the Hyuuga's territory.

-----------------

Sasuke had taken Hinata in a luxurious restaurant. Both had their share of a good meal and a good laugh. Spending couple of hours just talking and knowing more about each other, the pair couldn't feel anymore close to each other. They talked like they were old friends and listened to each other with utmost interest. After that he invited her to a walk at the park.

"I would love t-to…" Hinata replied with a smile. She had never been to a walk before at night – even when Naruto calls her out for a date he just usually walks her home, but never strolled her around the village just to have more time to talk and to be with each other.

They wander mostly at the park where flowers softly wave by the flick of the evening wind. It was a beautiful sight; the stars and moon at their best, and the cicadas' faint chirps could be heard out in a distant. Across the park ran a stream that whistled along the ground, its bank housing multitudes of fireflies.

After an hour of walking Sasuke took Hinata on a grassy spot and laid down his coat on the ground for both of them to sit on. For a few minutes they just sat their looking at the bright, twinkling stars and the breath-taking scenery about them. Truly the night is lovely like a dream.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Hinata whispered like a child all of a sudden.

"Hmm?" Sasuke grunted, or asked, or just plain responded, turning his head to look at Hinata, who was partially glowing because of the moonlight and because of sheer happiness.

"Thank you for b-bringing me here… I've never been here before, and I'm thankful that… even for o-once, I saw something m-marvelous a place like this."

"It's alright. You know, this is my favorite place, and I've never shared this sanctuary before with anyone else."

"R-really?"

"Yes." And then silence.

"…Sa....Sasuke-kun?" Came Hinata's small squeak again.

"Hmm?"

"Why…why did you… you… w-want to h-have a d-date with… with…. With m-me?" came the question he didn't know how to answer.

For a while he did not reacted, nor said a single word. He kept on sighing, looking at the blades of leaf beneath them, and then sighing again. Hinata, who fully understands that the answer to her question takes a lot of time to admit, patiently waited for Sasuke to answer.

"You wanna know why?" came Sasuke's manly yet soft voice. Quickly he caught Hinata's waist, moved an inch closer to her, and locked her lips in his. Hinata resisted at first, but slowly she let her defiance down. Hell, it was _tempting,_ and she was _tempted, _and was consciously aware that she gave in to _temptation._ She was human, after all. She can't be perfect, even if to her, Sasuke almost was.

Breaking the kiss yet still not letting go, he gave a quick whisper of 'I love you' to her. Hinata replied an answer that she would never forget and would never regret in her life:

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun…"

------------------------------

Please send me a review…xD I will totally love your comments!

Oh and I'm probably not going to update for a while because I'll be busy with my classmates on our independent film (our school project), but who knows? Reviews, alerts, and favorites can change my mind. XD XD XD

Hugs and hershies~


	12. Sasuke and Naruto: Clash!

**Author's notes: Whew! I finally did my Physics Demonstration – It was huge, messy success… :)**

**Thank you so much to: **Estheriana, Sincerly- MiSS J, keke1010, winterkaguya, Ookami Tsubasawa, Akatsuki's Hinata-hime, and bluepika.

**I decided to finish this fic at Chapter 15. I don't like my stories to rally on like never ending t.v. series.**

**OHMIGOSH. I have so many visitors and yet... and yet… I feel abandoned. However, reviews, alerts, and favorites did changed my mind. :]**

**Well, here you go. Naruto's in for a surprise.**

---------------

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked, totally surprised. He let go of Hinata, who was still cuddled in his arms. The latter quickly brought her hand to her mouth; even she was surprised at what she said.

"I-I'm sorry! I… I didn't m-mean to! I… I…" She blurted as she shakily stood up, slowly backing away from Sasuke. After taking a few steps away from him, she quickly turned her heel and ran away. Sasuke called her name, grabbed his coat from the ground, and ran. Eventually he overtook her.

"Hey! Where are you going? Why did you run just now?" Sasuke asked as he seized her elbow, stopping in front of her. Hinata bowed her head in despair, still trembling.

_What did I just say? Did I really say that I… I love him? What's gotten into me? How… how could I even say that to him? _Her thoughts ran wild. She lowly tugged her arm away from Sasuke but remained standing still. Looking at the ground, she decided to clear matters with Sasuke, if not to herself.

"I'm sorry… T-this past couple of years I… I…" She started, not sure of what to say. Sasuke waited patiently.

"I… guess I c-changed, hadn't I?" Sasuke chuckled at her remark.

"How am I supposed to know if I had not known you your entire life?"

"Oh…yes…Sorry…I-it's just… I don't know…"

"I don't know, too," Sasuke butted again, looking at the starry sky, "You know, about this couple of years, I guess I should say I'm fascinated by you. I never really noticed you till now. Honestly, I even think… I even think that you were a weirdo and a strange, weak girl back in the academy days, but I do appreciate your distance to me back then. Those shrieking girls really annoy me whenever I get into their sight."

"T-thank you…I guess…"

"Heh. Yeah, guess things do change. For the better, I hope…" Sasuke said in a very low tone that it had Hinata tremble in fear. As Sasuke leaned towards her Hinata knew he was asking for another kiss, so she quickly took her face away from his and squeaked 'Naruto-kun!' in a surprised and worried tone.

Sasuke stopped; he almost forgot that stupid blonde friend of his! Whirling his head to the direction where Hinata was looking, he saw Naruto's furious frame, scary and ready to kill, some distance away, but coming closer. Sasuke quickly grabbed hold of Hinata and gently pushed her behind him, all the while taking his Katana out of its sheath (It never leaves his side).

"Sasuke…What are you doing?" Naruto asked in a threatening pitch, still coming closer. He stop right in front of them exactly five feet from the two.

"Don't come near, Naruto. I'm warning you." Sasuke said in his cold tone.

"Oh yeah? Look who's talking. The great despicable fiend stealing his friend's girl," Naruto chuckled in sarcasm, "Amusing."

Sasuke, slightly taken aback by Naruto's words and the truth behind them, strengthened his courage.

"She never was yours to begin with."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Naruto shouted, already aiming for Sasuke's face. Hinata screamed, but was tumbled down on the floor the moment Naruto flung himself onto Sasuke. The latter, who was now struggling to topple Naruto, swiftly blew a jab onto Naruto's side, which the blonde quickly eluded. On the two went on, punching and attacking and killing each other with all that they have.

Sasuke managed to overthrow Naruto. He quickly stood up as Naruto was still recovering from the blow he had. Wiping the trickling blood from his nose, he spit a few more onto the paved ground. Hinata shouted at them to stop, but Sasuke was already giving Naruto a combo of his techniques. For a while Hinata thought Sasuke would really kill Naruto with all the blows he's giving him, but Naruto suddenly came back to his senses, and quickly dashed to Sasuke for revenge.

Hinata was awful scared of both of them. She never knew or imagined that the two would berserk like that. Both of them were scary. Especially Naruto, who is carrying the Nine-tailed fox inside him. The two were brawling like there was no tomorrow; the ground already torn off and small debris flying everywhere.

"NO! P-PLEASE STOP!" Hinata shouted with all her might, to no avail. They were already using techniques they mastered these past years; no one could measure there strength and power. Immeasurable. Incomparable. Unrivaled. Unsurpassed.

Hinata knew she needed to stop the fight quick. Especially on Naruto's case when the demon fox would dominate him any time.

She decided to step right in the middle of the battle; it was a now or never decision.

"You'll never have her, never!" Naruto's words rang through Sasuke's ears. He, Sasuke, who always get what he wants, and _will_ have what he doesn't, was enraged. Who was Naruto to talk to him like this? He wanted Hinata; hell, he _loved _her!!! And what he wants, he gets. And he'll make sure Naruto realize this.

Naruto, on the other hand, was filled with anger and fury. He had trusted his girlfriend to his friend! What the hell was Sasuke doing, leaning close to Hinata like that?! HE is the boy friend; HE had the right over Hinata. Whatever clouded Sasuke's mind, it was surely a hell load of crap.

Sasuke and Naruto both made hand jutsus. It was like the final blow; their strongest technique in the strongest clash.

Hinata ran towards them. Taking off the eels she was wearing so that she could run faster, she ran towards them. Towards them, who were casting jutsus. To them, who were both enraged with fury and hate towards each other. Towards them, consumed in oblivion, blinded by wrath and hatred, as they both gave their last, fatal shot.

Hinata, who desperately longed for them to stop, realized the danger that she was running to. Towards them. Towards death.

"Hinata, no!" Both of them shouted as Hinata was caught in between their two, powerful jutsus.

---------------

**Crimson: Noooo! Hina-chan!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: -can't move-**

**Crimson: What've you done... What have you done?! You were so focused on hating and killing each other that you didn't realize Hinata was running towards you – just as you released you shots!!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: -can't move still-**

**Crimson: Oh nose! Hina-chan! Hang ON!!!!**

**Hugs and hershies~ xoxoxo**


	13. If

A Change of Heart

**Author's notes: THANK YOU SO MUCH to all the people who supported this fanfic, those who reviewed, alerted, and included this work of mine in their 'favorites' list, especially **_heartbrokenhinata_**, who had reviewed me the most.**

**Thank you for all the guys who **didn't** make me feel abandoned last chapter: **Lex07Gaa, La Mariposa3795, saru-invasion, keke1010, Estheriana, SunsetRainbow, Vannah-chan, admcc93, Rose Tiger, madteen66, kohana412, Viperak. **I hope this final chapter you send me once more your love. :D**

**Yes, final. I'm sorry if I told you guys before that this chapter will last up to chapter 15, but seems like fate has its own plans. : ) Hope you guys support my other and up-coming stories, as I will support yours. **

**As the final chapter, I made it extra long. It would be quite sometime before I start on another fanfic :3 (blame my teachers and our independent film!!!)**

**Dedicated to all everyone who read and loved **A Change of Heart.

_Recap:_

_Naruto, on the other hand, was filled with anger and fury. He had trusted his girlfriend to his friend! What the hell was Sasuke doing, leaning close to Hinata like that?! HE is the boy friend; HE had the right over Hinata. Whatever clouded Sasuke's mind, it was surely a hell load of crap._

_Sasuke and Naruto both made hand jutsus. It was like the final blow; their strongest technique in the strongest clash._

_Hinata ran towards them. Taking off the eels she was wearing so that she could run faster, she ran towards them. Towards them, who were casting jutsus. To them, who were both enraged with fury and hate towards each other. Towards them, consumed in oblivion, blinded by wrath and hatred, as they both gave their last, fatal shot._

_Hinata, who desperately longed for them to stop, realized the danger that she was running to. Towards them. Towards death._

"_Hinata, NO!" Both of them shouted as Hinata was caught in between their two, powerful jutsus._

---------------

"What the hell are you standing there for?! Get out of the room, now!" Tsunade screamed to the medical ninjas that were loitering inside the emergency room. In front of her, pale as ever, stretched on a clean, white-clo9thed cot, was Hinata, breaths slowly declining. Tsunade took her wrist to check a pulse: faint and weak. She looked once again at Hinata, covered in crimson gore from head to foot. Her chest barely moved – a sign that her breaths were getting shallower and more torpid. On her left shoulder down to her chest is a big gash, wide open, mockingly pouring out more blood from Hinata. Aside from that, she also had a burn on her right leg. It was so horrifying that several nurses gave up on healing her, and single-mindedly told Shizune and the others that there was no remaining hope for her. Hinata's eyes were closed. Sometimes they would slightly flicker open, whether either because of pain or the will to live. _She's lost lots of blood, and heartbeat is unstable. This is bad…she might not make it!_

She, however, despite of the hopeless state of her patient, had not wasted a single second; ordering tools need to bind the long incision, and adjuring for someone to treat the burns. Fitting her gloves and making sure her hair is correctly fastened behind her, she began checking Hinata's mucles. When she had slightly glanced on Hinata's bosom to check her heart, she found something dreadful –a ghastly picture of a slashed aorta!

"T-tsunade-sama? What's wrong? Why do you look so grim?" Shizune's tense voice did not reach Tsunade still in her nightmare. Seeing that the Godaime would in no way respond, she immediately peered over and saw the injury, and realized the brevity of Hinata's life.

"No way…" she whispered, and knowing full well that there could be in no way that they can repair that heart _and _the laceration on her shoulder without her body collapsing forever.

---------------

"Look what you've done." Naruto whispered, hurt and worried. He and Sasuke were sitting just outside the emergency room, waiting for developments. They were previously soaked with their own blood from fighting each other, but now were drenched in Hinata's blood.

"What did you say?! How dare you—"Sasuke suddenly jerked upward, facing Naruto.

"No, how dare _you_ steal Hinata from me!" Naruto interrupted, his fists suddenly curling into a ball. Though they both seemed fired up, they knew that neither of them could fight anymore. Both their worry surpasses their tiredness.

Sasuke was about to retort when suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. Naruto was the first to react.

"Tsunade-sama! How is Hina-ch—"

"We need a heart donor. Now."

---------------

"What do you mean 'surgery'?!" Neji's raised voice echoed through the hospitals halls. He was beside Naruto, and behind him were Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and his dog, Akamaru, Hinata's teammates.

"Her heart had been gashed. It would be alright if her heart was only scratched, seeing the heart that was given to her is incredibly strong and will recover for a few days. But the laceration was set deep to her aorta and pulmonary artery that there is no way that we can sew it perfectly. Even if we did, there would be a high possibility of hemorrhage inside her heart— causing death. Tsunade-sama decided to have a transplant instead. But even with that… the laceration on her shoulder is just too deep and too long that it affected her muscles, and paralyzation on her whole arm will take place. And she'll have a mighty scar for her burn inflicted on her right leg. It's really a dreadful state— it's just a big comfort that we had a volunteer to give a heart for her. A normal heart won't do any good, so someone had to give her his chakra just to support the donated heart."

"Then… who are they?" Neji asked. The nurse hesitantly answered.

"Uchiha Sasuke… and Uzumaki Naruto."

---------------

Hinata laid the flower she was holding on the tombstone. She bit her lip to stop the tears from coming out as she read the inscription on the plated marble: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. She still could not believe it was Sasuke's heart and Naruto's chakra that was given to her. And this time, it took two people—the most she cherished and loved.

_Flashback…_

_Hinata slowly flicked her eyes open. The sudden flooding of brightness caused her to close them, but only to open them again, this time, her eyes used to the brilliance of the white-washed room. She weakly turned her head and saw Neji staring worriedly at her, calling her name. She whispered her cousin's name, which caused him to smile and take her hand. Gazing around the room she also saw Tenten. Sitting on the couch were Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino, their faces obviously illustrating glints of their happiness. And by the door stood Tsunade, with Shizune by her side, and Kurenai, standing by the door._

_Although she felt happy that everyone she loves was there, she suddenly felt sad and confused when she noticed that the people so dear to her are not present at that moment. Even if she knew it would hurt him, she cocked her head and asked, "W-where are S-sasuke and Naruto-k-kun?"_

"_We're… going out for a minute." Kiba suddenly interrupted, remorseful and a bit worried, while all the others joined in, going out and leaving Hinata and Neji alone. With this Hinata grew instantly worried. _Why would they suddenly go out at once? What's going on? Is Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun alright?

"_Hinata…" Neji started, choosing carefully his words, "They are…"_

"_I-is what, Neji-nii… what h-happened?"_

_And when Neji explained everything to her, she couldn't help but cry in his arms._

_End of flashback…_

"It's okay…" Tenten knelt by her side. She touched Hinata's right shoulder, as the latter was now crying and pouring the contents of her heart. "It's… it's for your own good, you know… Sasuke-kun giving his heart…and Naruto-kun providing the chakra… I don't know why he… he had to die, though… If only the nine-tailed fox wasn't enclosed in him. Hina-chan…?"

Tenten shook Hinata as blandly as she could. The latter, with tears still flowing, smiled and asked if Tenten could perhaps leave her alone for a moment. Tenten understood and nodded, bid a haste goodbye to the late Sasuke and Naruto, and quietly made her way out of Hinata's sight.

And at that moment, Hinata had wished she never lived.

---------------

"Dear Hinata…" A soft, womanly voice soothed the sobbing figure beside her, slowly and kindly ran the lady's fingers on the lithe figure's hair. She planted a small kiss on the figure's head, and once again called the crying girl's name.

"Mother…" Hinata responded, finally stopped herself from crying. She looked at her mother's white, porcelain-like face and looked for just even a simple explanation, all the while moving closer to her.

"It will be as it is if you lived." Was the lady's only answer, waving her hand in the air as the fake, crying Hinata, beside the two graves, displayed in front of them, disappeared.

HInata nodded, finally understanding. "So… if Sakura-chan had died and her heart was given to me, all these things will happen, right, mother? The appearance of Sasuke, the two years filled with lovely dreams…the bet, the date, their fight, and their death… If… if I had not died, then these two will…"

"Exactly right." Hinata's mother smiled. "The reason why I let the angel of death take your life is because of the scene you just watched."

Hinata nodded again, like a small child in her mother's arms. Quickly her mother was called by an angel and went away, leaving Hinata alone. _It's really a good thing that I died instead of Sakura-chan. I don't want her and Naruto-kun dead… _

And as she was thinking, mighty arms grabbed her waist and she was held tightly. Turning her head, she gasped in delight as Sasuke stole a kiss from her.

"Besides," Sasuke said, just after their kiss, "If you hadn't died that day, I wouldn't die protecting Sakura and that pineapple head and you I and wouldn't be here together, looking down on earth and watching the happily married Sakura and Naruto."

HInata giggled in response. Sasuke grinned, grabbed her closer to him, and gave Hinata the best, longest, and most breath-taking kiss he had ever given to her.

THE END.

---------------

**Author's notes: Sorry, the last part is quite confusing. To clear matters up: In short, Hinata did not AT ALL had a change of heart. She died the day her heart collapsed, the same day that Sasuke died protecting Sakura and Shikamaru from blah blah blah. So the scenes beginning from the first chapter were just played by Hinata's mother to show her little girl why she had to die. And Sasuke and HInata still lived happily ever after. :]**

**Questions? Comments? Violent reactions? Send me a message. Hihi.**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS! No goodbyes, just 'see you later'.**

**Hugs and hershies~! Xoxoxoxoxo**

**Crimson~**


End file.
